


Sulle labbra porporine la luce di Eros

by ScillaCariddi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScillaCariddi/pseuds/ScillaCariddi
Summary: Nel museo archeologico di Napoli esiste una statua che rappresenta una delle poche testimonianze ancora esistenti al mondo del mito di Troilo e Achille: Troilo deve morire prima che compia vent’anni. Deve morire affinché Troia cada e si compia il volere degli Dei.NB: Non per stomaci delicati.
Kudos: 3





	Sulle labbra porporine la luce di Eros

Troilo figlio di Priamo e di Ecuba.  
Troilo figlio di Apollo, concepito non per amore ma perché il destino della sua città si compia.  
Troilo dai lunghi ricci biondi, scompigliati da Eolo dispettoso.  
Troilo dalle labbra affusolate e perennemente in attesa di essere baciate dal Sole.  
Troilo dal muso imbronciato e dagli occhi che ricordano il cielo d’estate, quando tutto è limpido e non c’è neanche una nuvola all’orizzonte.  
Troilo, il cui corpo è appena accarezzato da una tunica bianca tipicamente frigia che, chiusa in cima da una pesante testa d’agnello fatta d’oro, gli arriva sopra le ginocchia e lascia scoperti i polpacci e le caviglie lisce come quelle di un fanciullo ancora in età di giochi. Ma lui, ha abbandonato l’infanzia da tempo.  
Non ha peli, il viso è glabro e gli avambracci sono pallidi come quelli di una nobilissima matrona.  
Né bambino, né adulto.  
Né uomo, né donna.  
Una figura diafana a cui mancano solo i capelli intrecciati con fiori ed edere per assomigliare a quelle Napee che abitano i boschi di tutta la Grecia.  
E proprio come le Napee, Troilo non si guarda intorno mentre cammina scalzo lungo il prato. Ha attaccato i calzari alla sella del proprio cavallo e adesso l’erba gli solletica i piedi. Il ragazzino è sicuro di sé, come tutti i figli di re, poiché nessuno farebbe mai loro del male. Tutti amano i principi, tranne gli Dei.  
Mentre l’osservo, la sua bellezza, già nota a molti, mi colpisce violentemente.  
Forse è vero che è stato concepito da Apollo… e se è così, ciò che farò sarà un grave sacrilegio.  
Sorrido.  
Nella mano destra stringe le redini e nel procedere canticchia una canzoncina dolce-amara che conosco anche io, la cantano spesso i soldati: una donna langue nel suo dolore implorando la madre degli Dei affinché il suo uomo possa tornare sano e salvo dalla guerra.  
Ha una voce melodiosa che potrebbe fare invidia al suo presunto padre. Se solo avessi la cetra, lo accompagnerei volentieri fino al tramonto e poi, fino al sorgere del sole. É strano osservare un essere umano così da lontano, mi ricorda quasi una battuta di caccia alla lepre. Lui è un animale indifeso e io la fiera pronto ad azzannarlo alla gola. _La mia piccola lepre_.  
Probabilmente il ragazzo dopo aver cavalcato a lungo sulla strada maestra sta portando il suo cavallo ad abbeverarsi al fiume e proprio non si aspetta che io, Achille, sono già qui pronto a tendergli un agguato dietro un cespuglio di rovi.  
I miei muscoli fremono contratti nell’attesa di poter balzare fuori.  
Al tramonto scorrerà sangue Troiano. Troilo deve morire, prima che compia vent’anni. Deve morire affinché Troia cada e si compia il volere degli Dei.  
Lo osservo scostando un ramo fastidioso mentre lui continua per la sua strada e sembra non toccare terra mentre attraversa il campo fiorito.  
Il cavallo trotta tranquillo, anche lui non ha percepito la mia presenza.  
Hanno entrambi preso una strada che costerà loro cara.  
Nell’aria soffia un dolce vento di primavera che gli scompiglia i capelli ma lui non ci fa caso e prosegue. Eolo si diverte a sferzarlo con malizia agitando di tanto in tanto la tunica e gli scopre le cosce lattee e i glutei sodi.   
_Gli Dei maledicono i loro prediletti.  
_Troilo, nonostante ci fosse solamente il cavallo a guardarlo, arrossisce come una vergine di fronte al talamo nuziale e cerca in tutti i modi di tenere giù la stoffa afferrandola per l’orlo ricamato d’oro.  
Sulle guance porporine ha la luce di Eros.   
Negli occhi la vita che non vivrà mai.  
Lo stomaco mi si contorce mentre sento già il cazzo pulsarmi sotto il gonnellino in cuoio dell’armatura. Sorrido di nuovo. Lo desidero.  
Troilo, mia piccola lepre, sei finito tra le fauci di un lupo affamato.

…

La lotta è stata breve. Sono sbucato fuori dal mio nascondiglio e come una furia gli sono piombato addosso proprio mentre passava davanti al cespuglio.  
Colto di sorpresa, Troilo ha lasciato andare le redini del cavallo e siamo finiti entrambi a rotolare sull’erba ma io, due volte più grosso ed infinitamente più forte, l’ho sovrastato con facilità intrappolandolo sotto i miei muscoli e stringendogli le gambe con le mie.  
Non puoi scappare ora.  
Per un momento, ho quasi sperato che si mettesse ad urlare ma lui non ha emesso neanche un suono. Solo i nostri respiri affannati dalla lotta.  
Hai i polsi così piccoli che riesco a stringerli facilmente in una mano. Ha i polsi di una schiava.  
Potrei adornarglieli con braccialetti e sonagli. Potrei portarlo nell’accampamento e tenermelo lì, costringendolo a soddisfarmi in ogni momento, notte dopo notte.   
E mi pento di non aver portato con me delle catene, mi avrebbe eccitato molto il contrasto tra il pallore della sua pelle e il grigio del metallo.  
Non si muove, mi scruta, sa chi sono: non indosso l’elmo e ho legato i capelli all’indietro per mettere ancora di più in mostra gli occhi di demone che mi ha donato mio padre.  
Nonostante tutto non sembra essere spaventato da me, neanche quando lentamente mi struscio sul suo inguine. Una piccola lepre che sente arrivare l’ora della morte e porge senza ritrosie il collo. Ancora non si muove.  
Non capisce oppure accetta il proprio destino senza combattere? Già sapeva? Forse non sono neanche il primo a prenderlo in quel modo, molti devono averlo desiderato e desiderarlo ancora, a Troia. Quanti ce ne sono stati prima? Non lo so, ma sono certo che io sarò l’ultimo.  
Voglio che tu mi veda, che punti gli occhi di rugiada dritti nei miei mentre ti passo la _machaira_ al collo per sgozzarti come un vitello al macello. Voglio vederti piangere e implorarmi di continuare quando ti ficcherò il mio cazzo su per il culo. Lo so, ho infranto tutte le regole della caccia, me lo dici con gli occhi, in una muta accusa.  
Che Diana mi perdoni.  
Solo un vigliacco punta una preda piccola e non pericolosa che si concede docilmente alla morte. Ma non sono io a volerlo _lepre mia,_ gli Dei me l’hanno ordinato.

«Mia piccola lepre…» 

Sussurro lascivo al suo orecchio, dopo avergli scostato una ciocca bionda dal viso con la punta del naso. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre mentre gli respiro caldo sul collo, lasciandogli poi una lunga lappata appiccicosa di saliva.  
Quel piccolo, dannato _efebico_ deve essersi profumato per l’occasione.  
Ha l’odore degli Dei addosso e mi sembra così blasfemamente eccitante mentre se ne sta contro il terreno, rannicchiato e ancora più piccolo di quel che è.  
Rose.  
Mirra.  
Cannella.  
Sapeva che lo sarei venuto a cercare e si è adornato con profumi funerari?  
Hai usato il _susinum_ , vero?   
Vuoi forse facilitarti il trapasso? No, non ti lascerò andare così facilmente.  
Lo scuoto, si risveglia finalmente da quella specie di sonno ad occhi aperti e geme mentre lo afferro per i capelli.   
Mi alzo, ma solo per poterlo trascinare, tenendolo ancora per quei boccoli così dorati da fare concorrenza al colore del grano maturo, dietro il cespuglio dove me ne stavo appostato fino a cinque minuti prima.  
É in quel momento che lui sembra finalmente capisce cosa sta per succedere, si agita e cerca di aggrapparsi con le unghie al terreno per non farsi trascinare ancora.  
La piccola lepre non vuole farsi mangiare dal lupo.  
Ma io sono più forte e gli mollo un ceffone giusto per fargli capire che se ne deve stare buono o farò molto di peggio.  
Finalmente, dopo qualche momento, lo sento.  
Mugola sommessamente, lacrime di cristallo gli rigano il viso. Anche le ninfe piangono, quindi. Di paura.  
La morte si e una scopata no? Povera la mia piccola lepre innocente.

…

Gli strappo via la tunica, la spilla d’oro vola qualche metro più avanti e si perde nell’erba alta. Lui, in un gesto disperato di chi non ha ancora capito in che situazione si è cacciato allunga il braccio, la cerca tra i fili d’erba.  
Non la trova. Batte il pugno per terra e ci riprova.  
Povero, piccolo _Efebo_.  
Ringhio infastidito, voglio che abbia tutta l’attenzione su di me e che non si metta a vagare con la mente chissà dove. Per questo gli schiaffeggio le natiche con tutta la forza che ho in corpo e lui, urla. Io rido. Singhiozza.  
Sono crudele, ma non per scelta. É Troilo che mi rende crudele con tutta quella bellezza che mi ha così violentemente sbattuto in faccia, tra i due la vera vittima sono io. Vittima del mio desiderio. Dovevo ammazzarlo e invece lo voglio scopare.  
Nascosti dietro il cespuglio, in modo da essere completamente indisturbati, gli sono salito a cavalcioni sul petto senza però pesargli addosso, potrebbe sul serio spezzarsi.  
Gli faccio ballonzolare davanti il mio cazzo in tiro, glielo schiaffo prima su una guancia e poi sull’altra. Gli accarezzo le labbra con la cappella turgida ed arrossata dall’erezione incombente. Ma lui, la lepre, proprio non ne vuole sapere.  
Continua a tenere gli occhi e la bocca chiusi. Crede che io mi dia per vinto così facilmente. Crede che lo lasci andare senza fargli niente. _Quanto sei ingenuo mi piccola lepre_. Infatti non mi arrendo, _la spunterò io,_ Troiano.  
Gli prendo il naso e glielo stringo con forza tappandogli le narici.   
Ora non potrà più respirare e dovrà per forza aprire la bocca, in guerra e in amore vince chi è più furbo dell’altro.  
Conto.  
1...  
Trattiene il respiro.  
2…  
Inizia a farsi rosso in viso.  
3…  
4…  
Non ce la fa, apre la bocca per prendere una bella boccata d’aria e io lo lascio fare, giusto per poco però, perché gli infilo il cazzo in quella cavità umida ed accogliente. Glielo faccio arrivare fino in gola, _voglio vederlo soffocare_.   
Ed infatti tossisce, mugola, contrae la gola in un conato di vomito che tenta in tutti i modi di ricacciare giù. Io, a mio modo, lo incito iniziando a muovere lentamente il bacino. Lui fa resistenza, i suoi denti mi graffiano. Potrebbe strapparmelo con un morso, ma sono sicuro che non ne sarebbe mai capace. Certe persone nascono per essere vittime e i Troiani sono codardi fin nelle ossa.

«Da bravo, muovi quella linguetta da fauno e fammi godere.»

Non si muove.  
Arriva un altro ceffone, odio ripetermi.  
Finalmente, dopo qualche minuto, sconvolto ed impaurito inizia a seguire il movimento del mio bacino: sento la sua linguetta curiosa avvicinarsi a quell’oggetto estraneo che gli ho ficcato nella bocca, lo sfiora e poi lo lecca piano, gli piace il sapore perché ora ci mette più foga. O forse vuole solo che finisca in fretta.

«Gli Dei dovrebbero darti la vita eterna solo perché io possa scoparti tutti i giorni figlio di Priamo, fino a prosciugarti completamente.»

Mugolo, la sua bocca è così accogliente o forse io sono così eccitato che quasi mi fa venire subito mentre mi lecca con foga risalendomi il cazzo in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Ma non posso ancora, voglio scoparmelo per bene, Troilo.  
Lo lascio giocare ancora un po’ prima di scostarmi con un grugnito e a malavoglia mentre lui ora mi guarda dal basso, ha due occhi che mi farebbero rinunciare a tutto ciò che ho.  
_Non vorrei ammazzarlo_.   
E si lecca le labbra.  
Mi sorride.  
Poi, inaspettatamente è lui stesso a concedersi: si volta a pancia in giù, punta i gomiti contro il terreno e alza il culo verso la mia faccia. Me lo offre praticamente in dono.  
Ha le natiche bianche quanto il latte di capra appena munto, neanche un pelo sembra esserci sulla pelle. Mi sento sprofondare. Chi sono io per dirgli di no? Quando gli Dei donano, tu prendi. Quando gli Dei tolgono, tu muori.  
Così, sopra quel bel buchino di rosa, dopo avergli spalancato le natiche con entrambe le mani, ci sputo e lui da brava puttana mangia tutto.  
Ci affondo un dito, lo preparo con quello penetrandolo piano nelle le carni roventi, sicuramente è vergine per quanto è stretto e, per gli Dei, la cosa mi fa impazzire ancora di più.   
Le dita diventano due, tre.  
Sfondarlo senza rimorsi, spaccargli in due il culo e farcirlo della mia anima più nera. Ecco cosa dovrei fare, come una schiava di guerra dovrebbe essere trattato il principino.  
Lui intanto mugola, si dispera e gode.  
Si, la piccola lepre ha finalmente scoperto il piacere di finire tra le zampe del lupo.  
La sua preparazione dura qualche altro minuto, fin quando non decido che ne ho avuto abbastanza e, con un movimento di reni prepotente, glielo sbatto tra le natiche giusto per metterlo in allarme. Ed infatti si irrigidisce, ha paura e trema.  
Non mi importa.  
Lo impalo come si conviene e nonostante cerchi ancora di sgusciare via, stavolta è molto più accondiscendente, si lascia guidare, segue i miei movimenti di bacino mentre lo spingo con la faccia contro il terreno.  
Le guance arrossate di piacere di Troilo si macchiano di sudore.  
Lo dilanio, voglio divorarlo. Ora capisco i ciclopi. Questa carne è così deliziosa.  
Gli mordo la spalla e poi il collo, gli afferro di nuovo i capelli e glieli tiro all’indietro fin quando non mi implora di lasciarlo andare, dice che gli sto spezzando il respiro.  
E chi se ne fotte.  
Sto troppo bene tra le sue carni, dentro quel culo da principessa ora aperto come saranno presto le porte di Troia. Sei mio.  
Continuo ad affondare in quella carne morbida e calda, fin quando non gli spruzzo dentro tutto ciò che avevo conservato nei coglioni. Non mi chiedo se lui sia venuto e neanche me ne preoccupo.   
É finita.  
Resto dentro di lui, accovacciato sulla sua schiena per qualche minuto, poi estraggo il cazzo dalle sue carni e mi rialzo in fretta, mi sistemo il gonnellino di cuoio alla buona mentre l’efebo se ne sta abbandonato tra l’erba, cosce aperte e completamente nudo.   
La luce del sole ne accarezza gentile la pelle assediata da morsi e lividi, gliela fa brillare come se fosse ricoperta di mille diamanti.  
Tra le natiche gli cola il mio seme misto a sangue.   
Sono orgoglioso di ciò che ho fatto, tanto che gli premo il calzare sul pube e vedo sprizzare giù lo sperma come un unico fiumiciattolo vischioso.  
Sono venuto copiosamente.  
Su di te.  
Su di me.  
Su di noi.  
Il principe ha pianto, ha cercato di impedirmi di prenderlo, mi ha affondato le unghie nella schiena sperando che mi staccassi per il dolore ma io, come sempre ho vinto, sono stato più forte.  
Achille è un eroe.  
Achille espugna città e, allo stesso modo, ha espugnato Troilo.

…

Quando decido che ne ho abbastanza lo trascino verso il tempio di Apollo Timbreo.  
Sappiamo entrambi cosa accadrà lì ma ancora una volta non si oppone.  
Ritorna al suo mutismo di ninfa. I suoi occhi però sono diventati opachi. Sul cielo d’estate è calato l’inverno.  
Vuoi davvero morire?   
Non glielo chiedo neanche, la risposta non conta. Non cambierebbe minimamente ciò che sto per fare. Però mi sento strano, per un momento sono combattuto. Scaccio quei pensieri come mosche fastidiose.

  
…

É ancora nudo e sporco di me tra le cosce, non si è neanche degnato di rivestirsi, tremava troppo e non ce la faceva a stare in piedi.  
L’ho dovuto portare in spalla come un sacco per farlo arrivare fin qui.  
Ancora mi guardi mentre ti sistemo sull’altare del sacrificio.  
Ora è persino più bello di quando l’ho visto passare davanti al cespuglio, ha un’espressione sfatta sul viso e trema.  
Affondo il coltello.  
Rantola qualcosa tra i fiotti di sangue, mi afferra il braccio, vorrebbe forse dire qualcosa ma si lascia andare lentamente all’oblio.  
Gli chiudo gli occhi.  
É finita, questa volta per sempre.  
Porterò la sua testa all’accampamento come segno tangibile della profezia… e poi la getterò in mare.

_Non l’aveva notato, ma la spilla gliel’avevo presa io._


End file.
